The Princess & Her Bodyguard
by PostiveCharm416
Summary: In Tokyo, Japan a princess named Mikan Sakura & her bodyguard Natsume Hyuuga are sent to Gakuen Alice so that the princess may interact with young people of her age. She & Natsume are there to learn to control there Alices before they get out of hand. What is to happen to these two? NatumeXMIkan


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters. All the credit goes to the author

In this story Mikan, Natsume ,Ruka, Hotaru, Prez, etc are all in middle school & they are all 13 yrs old. They are in 7th grade.

**Ch**_**apter One**_

_Intro_

Our story takes place in Tokyo, Japan where people are always busy either working or enjoying time with friends. In Japan there was distinct group with the abilities that was passed on from generation to generation or that they had unique development in childhood that allowed them to receive these special powers.

We call these people 'Alices' and these Alices are used to describe a person's unique power or ability that can help either in government or society. But are main focus is upon a young girl named Mikan Sakura & the young man Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan is a princess that is sent far from home in the country in Hiroshima to attend Gakuen Alice Academy that trains young Alices to control their Alices.

Mikan posses three Alices The Nullification, Stealing, & Insertion Alices. These Alices are rare to find except for the cases of Mikan, Yuka Azumi & Izumi Yukihira. Natsume is an Fire Alice but his drains on his life span so he was also sent with Mikan to control his Alice but to also watch over the young princess as her bodyguard.

The young princess was a bit dense when it came to people but overall she had a good heart but she was still to far innocent when she enter the new world of Gakuen Alice Academy.

Now to get to the present matter which was that our dear heroine Mikan was lost while searching for dear friend Princess Hotaru Imai who was accompanied by her bodyguard & Natsume's best friend, Ruka Nogi. Hotaru had the Inventing Alice wile Ruka had the Animal Pheromone Alice. Natsume is searching for Mikan.(now we roll the curtains)

(**Natsume's POV**)

That woman is such a pain to look after. Like one moment she next to you & the next she suddenly disappears. I think she kept blabbering about 'Hotaru this then Hotaru that". I didn't pay much attention due to that I was thinking of what battle tactics I would discuss with Ruka.

Knowing the boss he would have my ass burned to crisps if I don't find that air head soon. I ran towards the Big Sakura Tree behind the academy.

I figure since the princess named last name meant cherry blossom she would end up likely being stranded there while eyeing the tree in wonder. Indeed my presumptions were right.

Right there was the troublesome woman, wide-eyed & mouth gaping while eyeballing at the size of Cherry Blossom Tree (Sakura Tree).

"Princess! Come here!" I screamed

"Huh!" The Princess managed as some reply

"You heard me clearly, I said to bring scrawny butt over here so we can make way to the principal's office to receive our uniforms & our information pertaining to we may reside in the academy campus" I replied

"Oh…Okay" She mumbled

"Finally!" I sighed

We made way towards the entrance that leads to the Middle School Department. When we got in we had a hard arriving to the Middle School Department Principal Himemiya. She had a tons of girls surrounding her.

One of them was the Shizune Yamanouchi the President of the Hana Hime Den. She had glasses & she had a Hime cut foe her raven black hair. What disturbed me most was the way Principal Himemiya was looking at Princess Mikan.

After 10-15 minutes of a lecture dealing with what the rules were regarding the Academy & Dormitory. We received our uniforms & it seems that both the princess & I were put in the Special Class.

Our rooms were located adjacent to each other which makes my job a lot less troublesome when regarding the princess. Our homeroom teacher said we will not be introduced to our new class until tomorrow morning since we are to relax for the first day before we have to be concerned with petty such as where certain things are located & etc.

For now I shall resume to take the princess to her headquarters before sleep overcomes me from exhaustion over this overacted princess. But…

"Natsume!" The princess yelled in my face while wavering her hand in front of my face in order to catch my attention

"What!?" I replied a little to harshly

"Oops! Sorry Natsume I just wanted to get you out of your daydreaming but I shall remember to never do that again" She said while pulling back from

"Whatever!" I said

After that small incident the princess & I stop any chances of conversation for the day. The princess had arrived to her room. I silently walked to mine. Once I hit the bed I fell asleep instantly.

I didn't guess how much more crazy tomorrow would be for the Princeess & I,

_This all for the first chapter. Please tell me what you think.

PostiveCharm416


End file.
